Circuit designers can create a design using a graphical tool to generate circuit components. The graphical tool may include parameterized cells (pcells) to allow the designer to include parameters on the circuit components. For example, the designer may specify parameters on components such as resistors or capacitors, and the pcell tool can then generate representations of the components based on the specified parameters.
Traditional graphical tool systems support very simple conditional and iterative constructs. The simple conditionals and simple iterations are useful when generating a simple component such as a symmetrical device. For example, a resistor that is generated using a traditional system can have a number of up fingers that is equal to a number of down fingers. However, the traditional systems are unable to support complex conditionals or complex iterations. Therefore, a complex component cannot be created using the traditional systems.